In inkjet printers having printheads of ink ejection nozzles for ejecting ink onto a surface of print media, such as paper, it is important to cap the nozzles from the atmosphere when the printhead is not in use. This is because, when exposed to the atmosphere ink within the nozzles may dry. This dry ink may clog the nozzles rendering the printhead inefficient and at worst unusable. A capping mechanism is conventionally used for this purpose. It is important that the capping mechanism normally caps the printhead. Preferably, this normally capped position is maintained without requiring power. This ensures that minimal power is consumed for the capping/uncapping operation and that the printhead will only be uncapped upon performance of printing and not in the event of a power cut to the capping mechanism. However, such a quality assurance feature of the capping mechanism can be destroyed if, during the manufacture assembly of the capping mechanism, the correct capping timing position is not maintained.